Genocide
by By Anonymous
Summary: Environmental officers Misha and Zach embark on an improptu adventure to the newly rebuilt Raccoon City, where they witness a new demonic creation, lurking beneath Umbrella. Please R & R!


**Author's Note:**W'sup everyone, this isGenocide, andthis is alsomy first RE fic, and I am open to any comments and criticism! Enjoy and review!

* * *

The last remaining beams of sunlight began to glimmer as they faded against the Tranco™ Bullet Train. Seated and way past at the verge of boredom from the trip was renowned environmentalist and wildlife police officer, Misha Travers. Extending her hand and admiring her scarlet polished nails, Misha twisted her hand to check her watch. She had since left her hometown of Metro City at 10:15 this morning, and now it was a quarter to 9 this evening. Sighing, she put her head back and rested against the seat. 

"I swear to the Lord above, if I don't get off this train, it's going to be a problem…" Misha threatened to herself in a low voice. A very lovely woman, Misha's ebony skin was flawless as is her slinky figure. Her shoulder-length crimson locks complimented her, as did her attractive outfit and short leather skirt. Riding on the private Bullet Train alongside her was her good friend and fellow environmental officer, Zachary Jones. A muscular man with nice blonde tresses that matched his golden suit, Zach was busy catching a few winks as Misha diverted her attention to him. Fortunately for her, her confidant awoke while her gaze was still latched on him.

"So…" Zach yawned as he did a light stretch in his chair. "Are we there yet?"

"Well almost. If that incident with the Mad Gear Gang hadn't occurred at Port Authority earlier in Metro City, then we probably would've made it to Raccoon City already. I swear if we spend another hour in here I am going to scream." Misha informed Zach, as he gave her a sly little smirk. Every time he radiated with one of those looks, Misha knew he was about to say something reckless.

"You know Misha; it's just us and the conductor. And I know the perfect way to lose some time…" Zach continued with his smirk as he began to suggestively flick his tongue at her. Rolling her eyes, the woman just redirected herself to the empty seat in front of her.

"Zachary please, you wouldn't even know what to do with this even if you had it." Misha said as she rolled her eyes, with a little smirk of her own to boot. The pair has always been flirtatious with one another, and it has never led to anything serious.

"You keep saying that. One day you're going to be craving this white chocolate…just wait and see my dear friend." Zach said keeping up the flirting game.

"Whitebread, go back to sleep, now!" Misha laughed as she threw one of the complimentary pillows at him.

"I can't! Once Paris Hilton stopped sucking and I…" Zachary's vulgarity was cut short as Misha covered her ears and began to playfully yell.

"Okay, way too much information there!" Misha interrupted as she kept her hands planted to her ears. "And by the way, it seems as if someone is suffering through a dry spell."

"Yeah you're kinda right. Who knows, maybe when we reach Raccoon City and after this big press conference I might get lucky. I hear the girls in this city know how to handle some big guns if you catch my drift." Zach laughed as he looked at Misha. However, she did not faze and did not even crack a smile.

"Why are you so glum all of a sudden?" Zach questioned her.

"Oh, i-it's nothing. It's just what you said about the girls." Misha stammered in a somewhat grave tone. Zach just snickered once more and rolled his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous. You know you're the only chocolate-dipped apple of my eye, Misha." Zach assured her. However, Misha just shook her head at the comment.

"Once again, only in your dreams Zachary. It's just that there is always something up with those women in that miserable city. Once they go in, they never come back the same." Misha said as she peeked outside the window. The train was moving on at a swift pace as the trees whipped passed her view.

"If you are referring to what I think you are, I am really shocked at you." Zach told Misha, once again keeping his eyes squarely on her.

"Come on Zach, not even you can't tell me that you aren't the least bit nervous about going to this city, especially after what happened there eight years ago. It's all just too much." Misha explained.

"Key words you just pointed out; _eight years ago_! I mean really Misha it's a different metropolis now than what it used to be. Raccoon City is perfectly safe and technologically as well as environmentally protected! Hell, more people vacation there now than Disney World, it's an ideal attraction." Zach guaranteed his friend. Still, that look of skepticism still adorned Misha's face as if she was not listening to a word Zach had just said.

"That still does not even prove a damn thing. For one, look at who funded the entire project to rebuild it in 2003; a little company called Umbrella. Does that name ring a bell?" she questioned as she looked sharply at him. This time, Zach just looked at Misha exasperatedly. "Remember all those meetings they held in Metro City when the company relocated there for a short while? They were definitely intent on working back with previous developments, most importantly that damned T-Virus."

"Misha, you know and I know that what you are saying is pure a rumor as well as a conspiracy theory. Why would Umbrella continually support something that...decimated its entire society? They have spent billions of dollars into this endeavor and I doubt they would want to see it crumble already." Zach continued. Misha just shifted in her chair, and moved her scarlet hair to the side of her left shoulder.

"I do not have a feasible answer for that. But then again, you know how crazy ass white people act when they get money. You got that bonus down at the bureau and acted a damn fool." Misha laughed as Zach playfully scoffed. However, that little moment of levity ended once they began to reflect about what was said beforehand.

"But on some realness, I wonder whatever did happen to those women from S.T.A.R.S. who survived the onslaught. Did you hear anything about that Jill Valentine lady? I was researching her for a bit." Misha asked as she stared at Zach.

"Your guess is just as good as mine. Most likely she's laying low now, along with that Rebecca Chambers girl too." Zach answered.

"Well all I am saying is that when we get to Raccoon City, we just keep our eyes and ears open. I don't know why, but there is just this aura I am getting that I cannot shake off. It's making me really nervous." Misha said truthfully as she sighed. In that instant, the conversation she had with Zach was cut short, as the bullet train came to an abrupt stop. Knocking into the seats and their luggage flying to the floor, the two officers were in awe of the impromptu stop. The lights off and the train dark as the night, the pair looked to one another.

"What the fuck just happened here?" Zach questioned. He and Misha got up from their seats and in almost second nature, grabbed their pistols and other firearms that were stashed in their respective luggage suitcases. Misha laughed to herself and Zach gave a little smirk.

"And who says environmental officers don't use protection?" Misha laughed this time as the pair began to make their exit to the front of the train, where the conductor was. Whilst making their way, that damper chill faced Misha again. However, she let it subside and went on with Zach in their shadowed path. The conductor, as it seemed was either in Heaven or Hell. Zach pushed his body back to the seat and there was blood splattered on the piloting machines and a large hole in the man's forehead.

"The poor bastard. He didn't make it." Zach said calmly as he let go of the corpse.

"I knew Raccoon City was cursed." Misha said as she looked at a sighing Zach. "It seems that we aren't too far from the city. We can make it there on foot."

"How can you tell?" Zach questioned. Misha pointed towards the window. There was a sign not too far away that read, "WELCOME BACK TO THE NEW RACCOON CITY!" Zach just looked at the door, and opened it up as he and Misha exited the train. The ground was dewy like from the fresh rain that had previously weathered, and it smelled of pine in the chilly Spring air.

"What about our stuff?" Misha asked. Zach looked toward the doomed train, and replied "We can get them later, let's just get to the city first."

The pair walked briskly towards the metropolis. That chilling feeling in her spirit still loomed over Misha, and it was just something that she could not shake. She stayed close to Zach, and the two kept the pace up. Behind them however, they could hear the barking of a dog, and they quickly turned around to spot it.

"A dog. Must be a stray, coming all the way out here." Zach answered as he and Misha looked for it.

"I don't see it yet. But I smell something hideous, Zachary did you fart?" Misha questioned covering her nose. Zach hissed.

"It wasn't me. I never fart in front of a pretty woman." Zach smirked as Misha hit him with the back of her hand. Quickly though, out from the bushes, the lingering dog advanced and came rushing toward the two. Misha screamed, as the medium sized mutt charged for Zach, knocking him to the ground. Though it was dim, Zach noticed various red spots on the dog and it reeked of stench as he wrestled it. Thinking quickly, Misha kicked the dog from off of Zach, and took out her gun. Closing her eyes, she shot the animal and it whimpered, running off from sight.

"Poor little doggie. I didn't want to hurt it." Misha said as she helped Zach to his feet.

"Fuck that dog, it damn near bit me. And what the hell is it on it's coat? It smells like used diapers." Zach said as he huffed and brushed himself off.

"Didn't I tell you? Something's up in this city, and I can feel it." Misha told Zach as they continued on walking.

"Well I hope nothing comes about, I just want to do this conference and then get the hell out of this place." Zach said as Misha agreed with the shake of their head. Entering the much talked about Raccoon City, the pair was followed by a steady blow of chattering, icy wind.

-Xtreme Slayer


End file.
